


Lockscreen

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Is the year 2019 but they look lie 1975 more or less, Love Confessions, M/M, Maylor being cute, Maylor fluff, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Roger POV, Roger being angery, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Based on a prompt:"Am I your lockscreen?""You weren't supposed to see that."Modern au! Queen are a big band in 2019. Roger's lockscreen is a picture of Brian.Here are the why and Brian finding out.Sugary modern Maylor!





	Lockscreen

Being in a rock band in the year of 2019 could be complicated business, especially when you were as famous as Queen. It seemed that every move they made and every word they said was judged. The press judged, the audience judged, and it seemed that everyone had the right to decide if what he did or said was wrong or right.

They had (absolutely have to, boys!) be in socila media and engage with the fans, but not get into fights. Which was hard, because there were a lot of mean spirited people, not just with him, but with Freddie and Brian too (John usually stayed out of everything). There were a lot of demeaning comments about Roger's and Freddie's sexuality and partners, many comments about floozys they both were. Roger hated it.

Not to talk about the hordes of women and men, who decided they absolutely needed to tell Roger just how horny they were for him, which could get to be quite uncomfortable, sometimes even disgusting. Regular press didn't help either, always going on and on about how hot he was, and what man Queen had hidden behind that drum set. And he'd always tried to show everyone that he was more than just a pretty face, but the world was dead set on viewing him only as a beautiful body.

And the brands, the companies always pestering them to do ads, to wear their products, to go to events sponsored by them, to fucking sell their souls out to these brands for them to get some more money and stuff while these corporations got awareness and brainwashed the world into buying their products because the guys from Queen used them!

There was entirely too many people calling him, too. Guys from management, fans and people he worked with, technicians, press, people that were trying to get him in a way, managers looking for new clients, record label offering solo deals, call and more calls and e-mails and more e-mails....

“Fuck it!”

This was the third time in the year that Roger had broken his phone by throwing it in anger to the wall, and those damn things were very expensive, not to mention necessary. So he needed some better coping mechanism than throwing such precious technology to the walls, or a reason not to connect the telephone with horror, to make it seem less like a harbinger of evil and more like a friend.

“Put something nice as a lockscreen.” Freddie recommended, when Roger confided in him. “Something you would never hurt, something you would thrown against a wall, or out of the window. Something important and nice.”

Roger tried many things. He tried putting a picture of himself, but it wasn't good enough. A picture of the band, and he ended up hating that particular picture because it was connected to his phone. Putting his mum in there seemed almost like a crime, blasphemous. His drum set lasted for a while longer but he still wanted to smash the thing into little pieces when Prenter called. He needed something stronger.

“Had a shitty day, Bri. Stupid drizzle made my hair frizzy, lost an entire pack of smokes and then fought with you. Now you're probably saying mean things about me, hating me.”

That was the solution. Roger ended up putting a picture of Brian (one from their first tour in Japan, where Brian had a huge smile that reached his eyes and his shirt half open and he just looked perfect) and sometimes he spoke it, to the picture in his phone. He looked so great, so pretty and happy.... And to this pic he could say things he would never say to the real Brian.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you, all right? I didn't mean to be so harsh. Sometimes you just get on my nerves.”

But lockscreen Brian didn't care, just smiled, looking somewhere that was not the camera, with his curls and wonderful eyes and exposed chest. He would never throw the phone now, would never destroy it. The truth was, he was kind of in love with the guy, but had trouble expressing himself, so he just talked to lockscreen Brian while he smoked a cigarrette.

“I just saw those pictures of you with that actress and I know you say you're just friends, but it irked me. I wanted to snap at you because apparently I'm worse than a lovestruck teenager. Lockscreen Brian went dark, but Roger tapped and made him bright again. One of these day he was going to do somethin with the real Brian, but he didn't know when, how, what to wear, what to say.... It was too complicated, and Roger feared he would get red as a tomato and storm out before any words could escape his mouth.

It was actually lockscreen Brian that helped him confess his feelings to the real Brian.

They were having some beers, just the two of them at Roger's place when he simply locked the phone after receiving a message, and Brian caught sight of the picture.

“Am I your lockscreen?”

Roger tried to think a reason why, but came up blank.

“You weren't supposed to see that.”

Brian simply smiled, looking as happy as if he'd been told he won the lottery.

“Any particular reason why I'm your lockscreen?”

“....I was trying and now I can't change it.”

“Sure, Roger. You're too dumb to change it, huh? You're going to have to try harder than that.”

Roger looked at the man in front of him, his long time friend, more recent time crush, and decided that he was so much better in the flesh. His hands were shaking a bit (dammit Roger! Pull yourself together!) but it was probably high time he got it out.

“I kept smashing my phones and Freddie told me to put something I loved, something I would never hurt..... And..... And I don't know anything that I love more than you, Bri.”

Brian's cheeks reddened, the adorable giant oblivious idiot.

“But like... You love me, romantically?”

“In every way, Brian. So fucking much.”

Brian's smile became enormous and he approached Roger and kissed him, soft, kind, just like he was.

“Me too, Rog. In each and every way.”

Roger later found out that a picture of the two of them on top of each other was Brian's lockscreen and that the guitarist had been a in a fairly similar situation to him. Looking at the telephone, longing for the real thing.

What they got was very much real, and they became this unbreakable, unstoppable couple of rock and roll. Didn't give the press too much, but occasionally posted pics of the two of them, together, which in turn became the lockscreens of many fans who wished for a love like that.

A great story to tell the grandkids.

(And a relief to all the mobile phones owned by the one and only Roger Taylor of Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
